Park Shin Hye
Perfil *thumb|306px|Park Shin HyeNombre: Park Shin Hye / Bak Sin Hye (박신혜) *'Profesión:' Actriz, Cantante,Bailarina, Modelo, Pianista. *'Fecha de Nacimiento:' 18 de Febrero de 1990. *'Lugar de Nacimiento:' Paju, Corea del Sur. *'Tipo de Sangre:' A *'Signo:' Acuario *'Estatura:' 1.68 m *'Peso:' 45 Kg *'Familia: '''Madre , Padre y un Hermano Mayor *'Apodos: Hacci , Alice y Randy ShinHye (por abrir un partido de beisbol, su pose fue perfecta, igual a la de Randy Johnson) *'''Religion: Cristiana Dramas *Heartstrings (MBC, 2011) *Hayate the Combat Butle (GTV, 2011) *My Girlfriend is a Nine-Tailed Fox (SBS, 2010) cameo Cap.6 *High Kick Through The Roof (MBC, 2010) cameo *You're Beautiful (SBS, 2009) *Kimcheed Radish Cubes (MBC, 2007) *Several Questions That Make Us Happy (KBS2, 2007) *Goong S (MBC, 2007) *Loving Sue (2006) *Tree of Heaven (SBS, 2006) *Seúl 1945 (KBS1, 2006) *Bicheonmu (SBS, 2006) *Cute or Crazy (SBS, 2005) *A Good Day ( MBC, 2005) *Not Alone (SBS, 2004) *Very Merry Christmas ( MBC, 2004) *If Wait For The Next Train Again (2004) *Stairway to Heaven (SBS, 2003) Películas *Dinosaur & I o Dream of a precious day (2010) *Cyrano AgencyCyrano Agency (2010) *Evil Twin / The Hometown of Legends (2007) *Love Phobia (2006) Canciones *The day we fall in love (Heartstrings OST) *Prayer (Tree of Heaven OST) *Lovely Day (You're Beautiful OST) *Without a Word (You're Beautiful OST) *Still (You're Beautiful OST) con A.N.JELL *Fly Me to the Moon (You're Beautiful OST) con Jang Geun Suk *It Was You (Cyrano Agency OST) con Lee Min Jung Videos Musicales *Taegoon - Call Me , en el que también participó Hero JaeJoong *Lee Seung Hwan, Sarang Ha Na Yo - Do You Love? *Lee Seung Hwan Got - Flower *Fortune Cookie - Fake Love Song *Kim Jong Kook - Pyun Ji (Letter) *Taegoon - Super Star Premios *'SBS Awards 2003:' Premio de Juventud *'SBS Drama Awards: '''Child Actress Award (Stairway to Heaven) *'MBC Premio 2004:' Principiante de Juegos de entretenimiento, en el Festival de Juegos *'MBC Drama Awards 2007:Nueva Actriz Revelación (Kimcheed Radish Cubes) *'SBS Drama Awards 2009: '''Premio Nueva Estrella (You're Beautiful) *'2011 47th Baeksang Arts Awards: 'Premio a la Popularidad por (Cyrano Agency) Comerciales *Etude House VIP Girl con Jang Geun Suk thumb|158px *Etude House BB compact con Jang Geun Suk *Etude House con Lee Min Ho *Dynamic Kin con Kim Hyun Joong *Garden 5 con Jang Geun Suk *Pocari Sweat *Clride con Joo Ji Hoon *KTF bigi *Happy Point Card *Negoure *Neoguri Ramen con Nong Shim Revistas *O´Live (2010) *Vogue Girl (2010-2011) *Elle (2010-2011) *!HO¡ Resvista Boy( 2009) *Sure (2009) *Cosmopolitan (2011) *Kitty Kitty Girl (2010) *CeCi (2010) *Singles(2009) *AN.JELL- Japon(2011) *Garden 5(2010) *Movieweek(2010) *JIFF(2010) *My Wedding (2004) *Sure Woman (2010) *Tommy Hilfiger ( 2010) Curiosidades *'Debut: 2003 En el videoclip "Flower" del álbum "Got" de Lee Seung Hwan. *'Educación:' Colegio e instituto para chicas Seoul Young Pa Girls. Park está actualmente asistiendo a la Chung Ang University *'Religion: '''El Cristianismo *'Colores Favoritos : Blanco y Rojo *'Animales de Compañia: '''Bongji y Nori. *'Pasatiempos: Escuchar música , Beisbol *'Talento:' Bailar *Sacó al mercado un single digital, "Prayer", una canción que cantó en determinados capítulos del popular drama Tree of Heaven, aunque no fue reproducido en la banda sonora original (OST). *Participó en el drama Stairway to Heaven junto a Lee Wan en los primeros capítulos, interpretando a los protagonistas en su juventud, como resultado de la buena química surgida entre ellos y de acuerdo a la presión de los medios y los fans para que les diera una oportunidad a sus personajes para quererse, el director de las "Heaven Series" decidió terminar su triología, con Tree of Heaven un tributo a los personajes y los propios actores, que alcanzó fama y audiencia tanto en Corea como en Japón. *Tuvo que someterse a un estudio de 9 meses de japonés para poder dar vida a Hana en Tree of Heaven, para poder hacerse pasar por una auténtica japonesa. *Guarda una gran amistad con Lee Wan y el actor de Goong, Joo Ji Hoon al que conoció y con el que participó en un set fotográfico, Lee Hong Ki actor de You're Beautiful, Jung Yong Hwa, Jang Geung Suk. *Jang Geun Suk confeso que Park Shin Hye es su tipo de chica. los dos se muestran cariño de esto la broma que le hizo el cuando ella era DJ de una radio la pobre callo a esta hermosa broma,donde el y su manager participaron *Tiene una buena relacion con su amigo Yong Hwa, *Park Shin Hye es parte de las "Bellezas Naturales de Corea", *A sido comparada con Yoon Eun Hye (The 1st Shop of Coffee Prince) por el papel de Go Mi Nam en "You're Beautiful" *Pasó las pruebas para representar a Jan Di en Boys Before Flowers, pero en el último momento la rechazaron por parecer una chica "rica", cuando lo que necesitaban era una pobretona y simple. *Mucho tiempo antes de los CF de Etude House, Park Shin Hye ya habia hecho un Cameo en Nonstop 4 a los 15 años. Esa fue su primera actuación al lado de Jang Geun Suk. *Ha trabajado a la par (en CFs, videoclips y dramas) junto a algunos de los artistas más apuestos de Corea: Kim Hyun Joong, Jang Geun Suk, Lee Min Ho y Hero JaeJoong *En una escena del drama You're Beautiful, cuando Hwang Tae Kyung y Yoo He Yi debían besarse y Go Mi Nam los veía a lo lejos, se puso a llorar. Fue cuando se dió cuenta de que realmente se había metido en serio en su personaje. Comentó haber sentido algo de celos y cierta tristeza al verlos. *Le costó separarse de su personaje de Go Mi Nam, al finalizar You're Beautiful. Le había tomado mucho apego, y compartia muchas semejanzas con el mismo. *Shin Hye concurre a la misma Universidad que Go Ah Ra, Kim Bum y Kim So Eun *Eligió participar en You're Beautiful porqué ya había interpretado varios papeles maduros o dramáticos, y deseaba probar algo nuevo. El personaje de Go Min Nyu tenía su misma edad y sus personalidades coincidian a la perfección. y le gustó. *A través de sus funciones y sus necesidades, Shin Hye ha mostrado un talento instintivo para el baile y artes marciales. Ella también ha lanzado un single digital, "Prayer", una canción que solía cantar en el drama Tree of Heaven. *Hizo su debut en pantalla grande en la película Evil Twin, una película de terror de verano, donde había dos funciones: una es del personaje principal, el otro es del fantasma de la hermana del protagonista, que deambula por la otra hermana después de su muerte. Park Shin Hye fue muy feliz de actuar en esta película, porque ella siempre había querido actuar en un periodo de asentamiento drama o una película. *Park Shin Hye interpretó a uno de los cuatro personajes principales de Goong S ,un spin off (no la secuela) a Goong un gran éxito. La serie no ha coincidido con el éxito de su original, y recibió límite valoraciones. Sin embargo, el drama fue el más visto de nuevo, y repite la serie en el primer semestre de 2007, ganando la fama después de la primera carrera. *Shin Hye tuvo que vencer a tres chicas para conseguir el papel de Lee Kyu Won de Heartstrings *Lleva una buena relacion con sus compañeros de Heartstrings. *Es muy talentosa en el arte marcial Tae Kwon Do. *Los padres de Park Shin Hye son muy buenos cantantes; su hermano mayor toca muy bien la guitarra. Por eso se nombra a la familia de Shin Hye como una "Familia Musical". *Fue portada de la Revista Cosmopolitan en Corea. *La actriz Park Shin Hye se metió en un accidente de tráfico alrededor de las 11:30 PM el 17 de Julio del 2011. El coche en la barandilla de una carretera, y cinco personas, incluyendo a Shin Hye, resultó herido y fue trasladado a un hospital cercano. El accidente tuvo lugar en la carretera exterior cerca de la Kyunggi Do, cuando el manager Park Shin Hye se chocó con una valla de seguridad en carretera. *Las grabaciones de Heartstrings, fueron retrasadas hasta la recuperación de Park Shin Hye. Enlaces *Twitter Oficial Park Shin Hye *Oficial Blog SHINSTAR *Park Shin Hye International Community *Perfil (Nate) *Perfil (Naver) *Perfil (Daum) *HanCinema Galería Park shin-hye.jpg Park Shin Hye You re Beautiful 28112009080349.jpg 20110515211603!Park shin hye.jpg 51tytyty.jpg 59ytytyu.jpg 34ytyutytyu.jpg 30yutyu.jpg 46sdfsdfsdf.jpg Tumblr12.jpg '¿'¿'¿'¿.jpg Índiceggg.jpg Eb500e6adbef6c4e91ef3947.jpg A11oo.jpg 392062 large.jpg Tv-drama park-shin-hye2.jpg 11fff.jpg 1itrtrtrt.jpg ''¿.jpg park-shin-hye_elle5ppp.jpg Park_Shin-hye.jpg korea-park-shin-hye-004-ellegirl.jpg 20110322_park_shinhye_3.jpg 20100922_park-shin-hye5_seoulbeats.jpg 20090607_etude_4_thumb.jpg a1iyuuyiyuiy.jpg a2.jpg a4.jpg 20091214_pshjgsmelon_main.jpg tumblr_l1mdygbW1I1qzgtn4o1_500.jpg e864bb12cadb4a4bcb80c4f.gif a3d7203a40387217963d6785defc0768_large.jpg aoaaaa10.jpg 304270_image2_1.jpg 011evh.jpg 31473167.jpg uuu.jpg 119wd9c.jpg 20091203 parkshinhyesad main.jpg 20100927 hayate.jpg 20110602 shinhye yonghwa selca 1.jpg 20110602 shinhye yonghwa selca 2.jpg 20110602 shinhye yonghwa selca 3.jpg 20110602 shinhye yonghwa selca 4.jpg 20110602 shinhye yonghwa selca 5.jpg 20110602 shinhye yonghwa selca 6.jpg 255634 214429525246287 124115104277730 667357 2551240 n.jpg 25fffff.jpg 260584 214430811912825 124115104277730 667360 6987428 n.jpg 260584 214430818579491 124115104277730 667361 6999917 n.jpg 266998 232318650127672 122371204455751 1022570 6589290 o.jpg 5fb00637e0b4e230 parkshinhye ceci april2011 large.jpg Ad74340b0051c073edf8d9a971b8402a large.jpg 16337 182374443052 182364093052 3026427 2270385 n.jpg 4117958844c7e3c090bfo-1.gif 45cfd05602b09277d309067.jpg Anjell copy.jpg Beut.jpg JdCtxNUwviFb0O3.jpg 20090605_dynamickin_11.jpg Lovely_South_Korean_actress_Park_Shin_Hye_(1).jpg park_shinhye_1.jpg Lovely_South_Korean_actress_Park_Shin_Hye_(22).jpg Park Shin Hye3.jpg Park_Shin_hye.jpg park_shin_hye__05012010191313.jpg Park_Shin_Hye_022.jpg jang-geun-suk_park-shin-hye_mook-21-magazine1.jpg Park_Shin_Hye_as_Go_Mi_Nam_.jpg park-shin-hye_jang-geun-suk9.jpg Park-Shinhye-1.jpg park-shin-hye-1.jpg psh4.jpg park-shin-hye-8.jpg tumblr_l9tl39QB3V1qauajd.jpg 20110419_park_shinhye_2.jpg parkshinhye.png psheg.jpg psheg1.jpg psheg2.jpg psheg4.jpg psheg5.jpg yhsh.jpg 25.jpg 22.jpg shin hye.jpg 14.jpg 15.jpg 17.jpg Videos thumb|left|294px|Lee Min Ho and Park Shin Hye thumb|right|294px|ETUDE HOUSE Lip Perfume thumb|left|294px|Garden 5 thumb|right|294px|DK thumb|left|294px|Park shin hye dance one more timethumb|right|294px|Lee Min Ho Park Shin Hye Etude House thumb|left|294px|Park Shin Hye - ETUDE House BB JINJU Compact thumb|right|294px|Etude House VIP Girl Kiss」 Categoría:KActriz Categoría:KCantante Categoría:KModelo Categoría:Kbailarin